


In Your Wildest Dreams

by indigowild



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Agent Carter season 2, F/M, peggysous, the kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigowild/pseuds/indigowild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, what was going through Daniel's head as they fell into his office chair? Daniel's view of "The Kiss."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Wildest Dreams

Kissing Peggy Carter was nothing like how Daniel had thought it would be. 

(Not that he had thought about it much. Definitely not while he was still with Violet. Certainly not after that night in the surveillance van, lying in bed wide awake. Absolutely not in those few moments after the closure of the rift before he passed out, her face vulnerable and stripped of every defense as she stared at him. He had never imagined crimson lips parting slowly under his, hands gently tracing across his chest, the slight sway of their bodies as the world around them dropped away.)

For one thing, it was a lot more painful. 

He’d never noticed before now just how inadequate the padding was on the arms of his chair. Then again, he’d never slammed his elbow into one of them under the weight of two toppling bodies before either.

The aching in his front teeth after she had crashed her mouth against his had faded, but a mild stinging made him suspect she had split his lower lip slightly. At least he didn’t think he tasted any blood, just a hint of stale office coffee and lipstick.

As he felt his collar drag across the back of his neck, he wondered how visible the scratch that ran across it was going to be. He was grateful that for the moment her hands had moved downwards, and her fingernails were digging into the thick material of his sports jacket.

His shirt, on the other hand, offered little buffer for the buckle of her belt currently digging into his stomach. However, considering that her current position also involved her full breasts pressing against his chest, he judged it a worthwhile sacrifice of comfort.

Then there was the not-so-little problem of his leg. Currently the stump of his thigh where it met his prosthesis was playing host to Peggy’s incredibly curvy and delightful backside. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if she would just sit still, but damn, the woman kept squirming all over, with each shift causing the rigid plastic to dig into his flesh. He’d already tried sliding his hands down to cup her bottom so that he could shift her slightly, but apparently Peggy found that highly pleasurable because it sent her into a fresh frenzy of motion, pressing herself down harder against his lap. While certain parts of him were greatly enjoying it, the throbbing in his leg was of a far less enjoyable variety.

But if it meant that Peggy would keep on kissing him, he’d gladly suffer these pains and more. Her enthusiasm made up for the fact that she was clearly out of practice, all awkward angles and too much pressure. Or maybe, he wondered briefly, was this just how she had kissed Steve, his enhanced body impervious to her fierceness? A tight squeeze of fingers on his ass,  _ Jesus, Peg _ , brought him firmly back to the present. 

Peggy’s kisses were just like everything the woman did--an impetuous tempest of energy and excitement with a dash of danger mixed in. A vivid contrast of hard and soft, pleasure and pain. She pulled him into her whirlwind, just like she always did, his steadiness grounding her even as his head spun. It felt a bit like a fever dream or maybe a concussion.

No, kissing Peggy Carter was nothing like how Daniel had thought it would be.

It was much better.


End file.
